


Если ты моя болезнь, я готов от неё умереть

by ForeverNemi



Series: Gladiator!AU [6]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverNemi/pseuds/ForeverNemi
Summary: Как бы Брюс ни старался отгонять осознание того, что мужчина, сводивший его с ума последние годы, рядом — так рядом, что можно коснуться пальцами, — свободный от условностей их общества, глядел с такой надеждой и страстью, но оно прорвало его хлипкую плотину.





	Если ты моя болезнь, я готов от неё умереть

**Author's Note:**

> Пейринг: Брюс Уэйн/Кларк Кент  
> Персонажи: Альфред, Брок, Джек, упоминаются Тони, Стив, Баки, ТЧалла, Артур  
> Рейтинг: NC-17  
> Жанр: PWP, ангст, драма  
> Размер: мини, ок.5000 слов  
> Предупреждения: упоминания пыток, первый раз

Простым выбором в любой ситуации было винить кого-то другого в том, что с тобой приключилось. Это выбор глупца и труса, человека малодушного и ничтожного, и никогда в своей жизни Брюс не поддавался этому позорному желанию. Только он был в ответе за то, что с ним происходило. Только он своими руками, своими речами и действиями ковал свою судьбу. Даже то, как умер предыдущий император, даже то, как скончалась его жена на руках у Брюса, он записывал себе в вину.  
И сложно было не обвинять себя в том, что случилось с любимым племянником.  
“Не уследил”, “не помог”, “не подумал”, “не спас”, все эти мысли, перевиваясь в чёрные режущие ленты, стягивали душу Брюса, томили разум, впивались острыми иглами в его мозг и там осыпались горьким чёрным пеплом, оседавшим на губах. Никакое вино не могло заглушить вкус этой горечи на языке, но Брюс продолжал пить его, изредка забываясь томительным пьяным сном, чтобы, проснувшись, потребовать себе ещё.  
Прошлый вечер не был исключением. Брюс снова и снова вспоминал, как жадно, как едко смотрел на Барри Брок. Как позволял себе его трогать, оставлял на белой коже тёмные следы, наливавшиеся синевой. Как преувеличенно вежливо склонялся перед ним в шутливых поклонах, величая своей королевой, чтобы потом ущипнуть тонкую кожу под подбородком, отчего та кровила. Вспоминая, Брюс ревел, как раненый зверь, недобитый рукой гладиатора и испускающий дух на пропахшей солнцем и мясом арене.  
Вернувшись с очередного пира, на котором Брок обязал его быть, Брюс долго выворачивался наизнанку, исторгая из себя вино и желчь, боль и горе. Его трясло, горло разрывалось, а перед глазами всё стояли огромные чёрные глаза Барри, влажные и мерцавшие от страха. Брюс же только в бессилии сжимал кулаки, не понимая, как помочь, но готовясь отдать за это жизнь.  
Наутро Альфред с трудом помог ему подняться с холодных плит пола, отвёл в купальню, где помог раздеться. Брюс с пугающим наслаждением погрузился в тёплую солёную воду бассейна, почти сразу вытолкнувшую его огрузневшее тело на поверхность. Легко было закрыть глаза, качаться на разбивавшихся о мозаичный бортик волнах и думать, что всё случившееся — лишь дурной сон. И скоро дом вспыхнет радостью от примчавшегося Барри, расцветёт улыбками и смехом, потому что никто не мог устоять перед той жизнелюбивой энергией, что источал юный наследник.  
К морской воде, наполнявшей бассейн, добавлялись слёзы, наворачивавшиеся от тоски и бессилия, и разъедали сухую и болезненную кожу. Брюс даже не мог стряхнуть их, не потревожив глаза едкой солью. Опустив ноги на дно, он кое-как добрёл до бортика, с трудом подтянулся, понимая, что за недели беспробудного участия в пирах императора стал грузен и неповоротлив. Цепляясь за край, он забрался на бортик, а там, усмирив дыхание и шум в ушах, смог подняться и отправился во фригидарий, где опустился в мраморное кресло. Два юных раба в четыре руки подняли над ним бочку с холодной водой. Лёгкие уколы расколотого, но не до конца растаявшего льда заставили дремлющий до сих пор разум очнуться. Брюс распахнул глаза, будто по-новому видя окружающее его пространство, вдохнул полной грудью и только тогда понял — он смог вернуться.  
Кошмары оставались его верными спутниками каждую ночь. Но теперь вместо беззвучных рыданий и оставшихся возле кровати следов прошлых возлияний Брюс видел во сне, как убивает Брока, как спасает Барри. Иногда эта фантомная плотность обхвативших за шею рук заставляла вскакивать на кровати.  
К счастью, Брюсу некого было будить своим криком. Которую неделю, забываясь в пьянстве и злости, в жалости и боли, он никого не брал в свою постель. Вместо этого, проснувшись, уходил в сад и бегал там до изнеможения, пугая тяжёлым дыханием сов. При едва заметном свете свечи он мог упражняться на деревянном болване, оттачивая уже забытые приёмы, заставлял забывшее труд тело гореть от огня, разливающегося по мышцам. Наутро, остывая во фригидарии, Брюс чувствовал благодарность к себе, всё больше становился собой — и гордый взгляд Альфреда, его воспитателя, управляющего его поместьем, придавал новых сил.  
На исходе второй недели возвращения к жизни Брюс сидел во внутреннем дворике, наблюдая за разлившимся по небу восходом, за неверной игрой цветов в небе, когда к нему осторожно приблизился Альфред.  
— Господин, — прошептал он, и в его голосе не было ничего от беспокойства или нежелания отвлечь хозяина. — Господин…  
Брюс обернулся к нему, не донеся до рта кубка с вкуснейшей ключевой водой, заменившей ему тёмно-рубиновую горечь вина. Альфред, бледный, покрывшийся испариной, смотрел на хозяина так, словно увидел призрака.  
— Альфред?  
— Господин…  
Альфред посторонился, открывая за собой вид на вход во двор, и тут уже сам Брюс подумал, что видит призрак. Кубок, выпавший из руки, прогрохотал по каменным плитам, но никто из оказавшихся рядом не обратил внимания.  
— Мне некуда было идти. Некуда.  
Едва прошептав это, Кларк рухнул на колени, а Брюс, забыв о различиях, что годами разводили их друг от друга, поспешил навстречу. Он подхватил Кларка под руки, заставил подняться и почти на себе довёл до стола, коротко велев:  
— Ешь.  
Кларк, будто ещё не понимая, где он и что происходит, потянулся к еде, лежавшей на тарелке Брюса.  
— Его кто-нибудь видел?  
Альфред, не сводивший с Кларка глаз, мелко помотал головой. Его губы шевелились, но ни звука не раздавалось.  
— Никто не должен знать.  
Альфред кивнул и вышел, оставляя бывшего хозяина и освобождённого раба наедине.  
Брюс сел за стол, скрестил на груди руки и внимательно, словно требуя продолжать, уставился на Кларка, давившегося едой. Тот попытался было остановиться, но суровый взгляд заставил его продолжать. Брюс смотрел на это, борясь со вновь одолевшей его ненавистью к Броку. За те недели, которые Кларк, императорским приказом отправленный в царский лудус, провёл там, он похудел и осунулся. Несмотря на это его тело, до того налитое силой и мощью, лишь чуть истончилось, и кожа всухую обтягивала собой невероятные бугры и мышцы.  
— Как ты сбежал?  
— Когда пришли за Стивом и Волком, мы ушли тоже, — с набитым ртом ответил Кларк и всё же отложил недоглоданную птичью кость. Он посмотрел на неё, осторожно перевёл взгляд на Брюса и сказал, давясь непрожёванными кусками: — Я не должен здесь сидеть. С вами… Вместе.  
Брюс нервно дёрнул плечом, Кларк насторожился, готовясь вскочить из-за стола, но усилием воли Брюс заставил себя успокоиться.  
— Ты свободен милосерднейшим указом императора. Весь город знает об этом. И нет никаких причин, чтобы ты не мог разделить еду со мной, как один гражданин с другим.  
Это мало успокоило Кларка, но снова схватился за еду, утоляя мучивший голод.  
— Кто пришёл за гладиатором Тони? Когда?  
— Этой ночью. Чёрные воины, — сбивчиво ответил Кларк, пытаясь одновременно говорить и жевать.  
Брюс устало потёр двумя пальцами переносицу. Пока он прохлаждался на пирах, а потом выплывал из затянувшего океана жалости к себе и боли, Т'Чалла не сидел на месте и забрал своего чемпиона вместе с его дружком. Знал ли Тони об этом?   
— Рассказывай всё.  
Кларк отложил кусок птицы, на который примеривался, отпил воды сразу из кувшина. Вид этого будто заворожил Брюса, и он жадно смотрел, как движется под неаккуратной чёрной щетиной кадык. Только утолив жажду, Кларк принялся рассказывать.  
О том, что Стива забирали каждую ночь, возвращая обратно израненным и полуживым. О том, как бесился Белый Волк, которого Стив называл по-странному — Баки. Как тот кидался на охранников и на стены, как дикий, запертый в клетке зверь. О том, как однажды, получив через служку лупанария весточку, Волк позвал к себе Стива и Кларка, сообщив им, что ждать осталось недолго. О том, как после этого, втроём выступив против десятка солдат, они смогли отбить принесённого наутро измученного Стива. И, наконец, о том, как в следующую ночь императорский лудус разразился криками напавших на него чёрных воинов. Как те, не зная сострадания, убивали всех солдат императорской охраны, как продвигались по тесным коридорам к комнатам, где были заперты гладиаторы — даже условно освобождённые, как Кларк и Артур. И как потом, отказавшись ехать в далёкую страну, те попрощались с друзьями по несчастью, а Кларк вернулся сюда.  
— Мне некуда было пойти, — в конце рассказа прошептал он, глядя на Брюса с надеждой.  
— Ты правильно сделал, — кивнул Брюс, перегнулся через стол и мягко пожал его плечо, заставив Кларка вздрогнуть и неверяще посмотреть на пальцы, обхватившие его бицепс. Брюс, спохватившись, излишне быстро убрал руку, но кожа на ней будто горела от прикосновения к Кларку. — А где Артур?  
Называть дикаря по имени было странно, но раз Кларк звал его так, то и Брюс повторил.  
— Он отправился домой.  
Брюс кивнул, откинулся в кресло и сцепил пальцы на животе, пытаясь унять пробившую их от касания Кларка дрожь. В голове почти забытым ощущением роились мысли, выстраиваясь в нечёткий пока план. Близость Кларка, будоражившая сознание, чуть угасла перед необходимостью принимать меры.  
— Альфред! — излишне громко крикнул он, заставив Кларка вздрогнуть. Глядя на него, Брюс никак не мог представить, что могло происходить в императорском лудусе, что его сильный и гордый боец превратился в пугавшееся громких звуков существо.  
Управляющий незримо материализовался за спиной.  
— Отошли половину слуг в загородное поместье, — велел Брюс. — Всем скажи, что для подготовки к моему приезду. Остальные пусть собирают вещи для переезда. Объявишь, что я приеду через неделю. Про Кларка никому ни слова. В мои покои не заходить даже тебе. Понятно?  
Альфред поклонился и вышел, а Брюс, кивком велев Кларку подняться, провёл за собой в спальню.  
— Спи. Отсюда никуда не выходи. Закрой шторы и не приближайся к окнам, не зажигай свет до моего возвращения. Понятно?  
Кларк, осоловело после обильной еды глядя на него, кивнул. Брюс же, как был — в домашней тоге и мягких сандалиях, не предназначенных для верховой езды, отправился в конюшню. Разбуженный дом понемногу заполнялся голосами и окриками Альфреда, делившего слуг на тех, что останутся в доме, и тех, кто уедет с хозяином в поместье. Понемногу вокруг закипала жизнь, а Брюс, сам оседлав любимого коня, накинул плащ, висевший в конюшне на случай непогоды, и отправился к Тони.  
Город, в отличие от богатых домов, просыпался рано. На улицах уже были торговцы, солдаты и никогда не спавшие проститутки. Часто появлялись носилки богатеев, реже — придворных, возвращавшихся с ночной пирушки во дворце. Тогда Брюс придерживал Крылатого, старался укрыться в тени. Оттого и долго добирался до дома Тони, который неприветливо встретил его тёмными окнами и полным безлюдьем. Брюс сначала проехал мимо, стараясь не выказывать интереса, осторожно оглядывался по сторонам, ожидая слежки, но улица была пуста. Оставив коня за углом, не привязывая, если вдруг кто-то позарится его украсть, Брюс вернулся обратно пешком, постучал в дверь, но никто ему не открыл. За стеной, окружавшей дом, тоже всё было тихо.  
Возвращаясь обратно, Брюс размышлял, как были связаны отсутствие Тони и бегство его бывшего гладиатора. Но уже подъехав к дому, Брюс и думать забыл о чём-то, кроме своей проблемы. Потому что вокруг: равными промежутками у высокой стены, втроём у двери в дом, стояли солдаты императорского легиона.  
Войдя внутрь, Брюс первым увидел командовавшего помощника Брока, этого пугавшего своим видом великана, который командовал солдатами. Те шныряли по всему дому, слуги, согнанные, будто овечье стадо, жались в одной из комнат по углам. Альфред, успокаивая их, противостоял чересчур разошедшимся мужчинам. Рабыни и наёмные служанки пугливо прятались за его спиной и спинами других слуг, и даже появление хозяина дома не отвлекло солдатню от грубых развлечений.  
— Что здесь происходит?  
Брюс пожалел, что не взял с собой меч. Сейчас он готов был пойти против императорской армии, защищая свой дом. Но вышедший к нему Брок, словно почерневший, осунувшийся и злой, не дал шанса.  
— Где же ты был, любезный кузен? — плохо скрывая ярость, но глумливо спросил он.  
— Гулял верхом, — Брюс с трудом подавил отвращение. — Ваше величество.  
— А ночью ты нигде верхом не гулял? — осведомился Брок, подходя к нему вплотную. Так разница в их росте стала очевидной. Брюс, с трудом заставляя себя не кривить брезгливо губы, посмотрел на него сверху вниз и спросил:  
— Что ваше величество имеет в виду?  
— А то, — прошипел едва слышно Брок, — что этой ночью воины Ваканды украли моих гладиаторов, столь любезно подаренных мне братцем и Т‘Чаллой. Слышал об этом что-нибудь?  
Ошеломление, вызванное вопросом, было сыграно Брюсом так мастерски, что даже Брок опешил. Отступив на шаг, он смерил Брюса изучающим взглядом, словно не мог поверить, что тот не знал о побеге.  
— И оба твои… Бывшие твои гладиаторы сбежали тоже.  
Брюс быстро моргнул, словно ошеломлённый этой новостью, но размеренно произнёс в ответ:  
— Мне жаль, ваше величество. Эти рабы были украшением вашего лудуса.  
Брок вспыхнул, руки сами собой сжались в кулаки, но Брюс смотрел в пол, принимая его злость, и это неожиданно успокоило безумного императора.  
— Джек! — гаркнул он, и пугающий великан оказался возле него, едва Брюс успел сделать вдох. — Нашли что-то?  
— Нет, господин, — виновато опустил голову великан. — В доме никого нет, кроме слуг.  
— Ты уверен?  
— Только подготовленные сундуки, запряжённые в повозки лошади. Но никого, кроме слуг нет.  
— Куда-то собрался, Брюс? — спросил Брок.  
— В загородное поместье. Моё здоровье сильно пошатнулось, ваше величество, — послушно и убедительно честно врал Брюс, при этом стараясь не думать, где мог оказаться Кларк, если его не нашли. — И если вы позволите…  
— Вы сговорились?  
Изумление на лице Брюса было неподдельным. Он посмотрел на Брока и, почти забывая о том, что должен быть почтительным и послушным, спросил:  
— Что? С кем?  
— С моим любимым кузеном, конечно же. Тони уехал неделю назад, сказав, что желает отдохнуть и поправить здоровье. — Брок жёстко усмехнулся. — А теперь и ты жалуешься на то же. Стоит сказать моему возлюбленному супругу, что его дядюшки сбежали. Возможно, это что-то семейное?  
Услышав это, Брюс вспыхнул, посмотрел на Брока, не скрывая своей боли и страха за Барри, и это странным образом заставило Брока расслабиться.  
— Так вот, в чём дело. Противно наблюдать, как твой любимый племянник радуется своей семейной жизни?  
— Я не видел Барри счастливее, чем твоим супругом, повелитель, — Брюс поклонился Броку. — Пусть боги хранят ваш брак.  
— Дорого бы я отдал, чтобы услышать эти слова, которые ты произнёс бы от чистого сердца. Но тебя спасло то, что беглецов нет в твоём доме. Уезжай, Брюс. Уезжай так надолго, чтобы я не мог вспомнить твоего лица.  
— С радостью, повелитель.  
Брок на прощание обжёг его ненавидящим взглядом, взмахнул рукой, приказывая солдатам покинуть дом Брюса, и только после этого жизнь будто заново вселилась в дрожавших от страха людей. Рабы, повинуясь приказу Альфреда, разбежались, пытаясь оказаться как можно дальше от места, где страшились гибели. Дождавшись, пока никого не будет рядом, Альфред поманил хозяина за собой.  
— Где он? — прошептал Брюс, идя за ним к той части дома, где жили приближённые слуги и хранились запасы.  
— Здесь.  
Они подошли к леднику, даже возле двери в который струился холод. Альфред, держа в руке светильник, прошёл внутрь, спустился к дубовым ваннам, заполненным льдом, где хранилась рыба и мясо. Сейчас все припасы были переворошены. Солдаты искали так тщательно, как могли, не стесняясь сбрасывать то, что им мешало. Альфред постучал по бортику одной из ванн, глубокой настолько, что она была бы выше Брюса, но наполовину утопленной в земле. Оттуда, дрожа и задыхаясь, показался Кларк. Кожа его посинела, как и губы, тело билось в приступах сильнейшей дрожи, а сам он смотрел на Брюса и Альфреда.  
— Они ушли, — Брюс протянул Кларку руку, чтобы помочь выбраться. Тот не смог ухватиться за неё с первого раза, поэтому Брюсу пришлось обнять его, помогая встать на ноги в ледяной крошке. Едва Кларк выбрался, как Брюс накинул на него плащ, заворачивая с головы до ног, и, ухватив за руку, снова повёл в спальню, пока Альфред расчищал им путь громкими окриками и приказами слугам.  
Брюс уложил Кларка в кровать, а тот всё цеплялся за его руку, не желая отпускать. Кларк лежал, укрытый плащом и тонкими покрывалами из овечьей шерсти, но они не спасали его от холода.  
— Они засунули внутрь руки,.. — прошептал Кларк, и его речь прерывалась долгими приступами дрожи. Сердце Брюса останавливалось каждый раз, когда он слышал эти паузы. — Но я был на самом дне. Не дотянулись. Пытались... Пробить копьём, но надо мной.... Лежала свиная туша. Они её вытащили... И больше не... Пытались.  
— Слава богам, солдаты Брока не так хороши, как он привык думать.  
— Я… — Дрожь новой сильнейшей судорогой пробила тело Кларка, и Брюсу пришлось надавить ему на плечи, чтобы удержать на кровати. — Не должен был… Приходить, — наконец выдохнул он. — Лучше уйду.  
— Ты будешь лежать, — приказал рассердившийся Брюс. Он хотел встать, чтобы налить Кларку вина, но вспомнил, что сам запретил приносить его в спальню. Кларк же цеплялся за пальцы Брюса так, будто падал в пропасть, и эта рука была единственным, что удерживало его.  
— Ты сказал… Сказал, что я гражданин. Как ты. Как… Я не мог не прийти. Я…  
Кларк раскашлялся, и Брюс закрыл его лицо краем покрывала, скрывая громкий звук. Но Кларк справился, откинул его и снова попытался проговорить:  
— Если я тебе противен — я уйду… Но не прогоняй меня, — он так сильно сжал пальцы Брюса, что их свело. Но Брюс не обратил на это внимания, глядя только в покрывшееся горячим потом лицо Кларка, в его лихорадочно блестевшие синие глаза. — Я не смогу уйти. Я без тебя… Не смогу.  
Брюс, стоя над дрожавшим, закутанным в покрывала Кларком, лежавшим в его постели, наконец-то позволил себе в полной мере осознать то, что случилось с ним за этот день. Как бы он ни старался отгонять осознание того, что мужчина, сводивший его с ума последние годы, рядом — так рядом, что можно коснуться пальцами, — свободный от условностей их общества, глядел с такой надеждой и страстью, но оно прорвало его хлипкую плотину. Издав голодный рык, Брюс быстрым почти незаметным движением нырнул в кровать, оказываясь близко — слишком близко, опасно близко — от распахнувшего глаза Кларка. Дрожь от холода сменилась другой — более горячей, более нетерпеливой. Кларк обвил его шею обеими руками, притянул к себе, неумело тыкаясь губами в его губы, и Брюс, глуша рвущийся рык, прижался к ним, провёл языком по приоткрывшемуся рту. Кларк не закрывал глаза, хрипло дышал, отчего его грудь ходила ходуном даже под тяжестью тела Брюса, и смотрел, даже не моргая, на то, как тот вылизывает его рот.  
Брюс замер, поднял взгляд, встретившись с изумлёнными глазами Кларка, и замер, с леденившей кровь отчётливостью осознавая простую вещь: Кларк не знал, что делать. Воспитанный в поместье Брюса, всю жизнь посвятивший только тренировкам и боям, он лишь раз испытал близость с другим человеком. И за этот раз Брюс ненавидел себя и Тони так, как никого и никогда.  
— Открой рот, — шёпотом попросил Брюс, понимая, что только в его силах сделать так, чтобы остаться в памяти Кларка, стерев оттуда тот проклятый вечер, и Кларк доверчиво разомкнул губы. Брюс придержал его за щетинистый подбородок, наклонился, обвёл губы по краю, наслаждаясь их влагой и нежной пухлостью, провёл между ними языком. Кларк тихо выдохнул и шире раскрыл глаза, глядя на Брюса. Тот, не отнимая губ, провёл тыльной стороной ладони по его щеке, и Кларк доверчиво подластился к ней. — Ох…  
Столько слов сейчас вертелось на языке Брюса: “прости меня”, “поверь мне”, “я люблю тебя”. Кларк был его — его возлюбленным, его желанным, самым драгоценным сокровищем в жизни Брюса, но он не мог произнести ни звука, чтобы рассказать об этом. Странное оцепенение овладело Брюсом. Он смотрел в ослеплявшие надеждой и нечаянной радостью глаза Кларка, и не мог насмотреться в них, с трудом веря в то, что они смогли оказаться вместе.  
Брюс опёрся на руки, широко расставив подле груди Кларка, будто заключая его в замок, из которого тот не смог бы исчезнуть. Как те бесконечные горячие кошмары, что сопровождали сон Брюса, казалось, сотни лет назад — до того, как всё так непоправимо изменилось. Кларк напрягся, глядя на него, будто ожидал того, что хозяин — бывший хозяин — отошлёт его, сочтёт негодным для себя. Кларк вцепился в его плечи, его пальцы свело от усилий, и Брюс длинно выдохнул, заставляя себя успокоиться.  
Его непослушные губы наконец-то послушались, и едва слышно Брюс смог прошептать:  
— Я люблю тебя. Я тебя не обижу.  
Кларк вспыхнул. Лихорадочный румянец сменился на более тёмный, затопил его щёки, спустился на шею и грудь. Брюс, подчиняясь инстинкту, проследовал губами от уголка глаза Кларка, счастливо шептавшего что-то неслышное, по щеке к подбородку, чувствуя, как щекочет губы щетина. Кларк дышал всё короче, грудная клетка раздувалась, как кузнечный мех, а кожа отвечала обжигающим жаром там, где Брюс касался его губами или ладонью. Кларк, не отпуская взгляд, развёл ноги, и Брюс оказался между его бёдер. Между ними были бесконечные слои ткани, шерсти, кожи, и нетерпение, до поры таившееся в глубине души, вырвалось из Брюса, отдавшись в теле долгой судорогой. Выгнувшись, Брюс вжался напряжённым членом между бёдер Кларка, и тот чуть подкинул их, давая мимолётно почувствовать своё желание.  
Поднявшись, Брюс скомкал плащ, покрывало, которым был укрыт Кларк, и увидел его только в юбке из длинных кожаных клиньев, почти разошедшихся на тяжёлом члене, прижавшимся к животу. Брюс провёл рукой по животу Кларка, по впадинкам между чётко очерченных кубиков пресса, мимолётно проследил пояс юбки, а потом завёл ладонь между клиньев. Член — крупный, налитой — пульсировал в сжатии ладони, открывшаяся головка оставляла между пальцев мокрые следы. Брюс, дрожа от долгожданной близости, водил раскрытой ладонью по члену, то крепче прижимая его к животу, то ослабляя хват. Кларк всё плотнее притирался бёдрами, вскидывал их, чтобы почувствовать руку Брюса, торопился, думая, что это единственное, что достанется ему, но Брюс поспешил его успокоить.  
Он наклонился к уху Кларка, попросил его подождать, а сам поднялся с кровати. Плотная тога томила тело, Брюс непослушными пальцами справился с застёжкой, позволяя ткани скользнуть вниз, накрыть ступни синими волнами. Кларк, восхищённо открыв рот, глядел на него, пожирая взглядом так голодно, что это отдалось и в Брюсе. По телу прошла легчайшая волна возбуждения, заставила качнуться член, а Кларк в ответ на это застонал. Он был таким невероятным сейчас: ждущим и жаждущим, готовым и нетерпеливым — и бесконечно восхищённым бывшим прежде недоступным Брюсом. Проклиная все глупые людские законы, свою трусость перед ними, своё промедление, Брюс подошёл к кровати и непослушными руками взялся за замок юбки Кларка. Простейшая пряжка расстегнулась легко, не чета вычурной заколке тоги, и Брюс стянул кожаные ленты на пол, оставляя Кларка в его первозданной красоте под собственным жадным взглядом.  
Раньше, ещё не смея коснуться Кларка и довольствуясь лишь вороватыми взглядами, Брюс наслаждался тем, каким мощным, полным силы и жизни было его тело. Тело, созданное для боёв, восхищения и страсти. Широкие плечи, казавшийся выточенным из мрамора торс, с которого тщательно удаляли густые волосы, живот, будто слепленный из сплошных мышц, тёмная лунка пупка, налитые бёдра — всё это отчётливо было запечатлено в памяти Брюса. Но лишь издалека. Сейчас же он пировал на этом теле, жадно касаясь его руками, сжимая и гладя, заставляя отзываться на прикосновения. Кларк вздрагивал, когда Брюс вёл кончиками пальцев по сгибу локтя или в подмышке, стонал, стоило только мягко щипнуть сосок. В императорском лудусе его густую поросль никто не удалял, и теперь на ней явственно проступили чуть кудрявые тёмные волосы. Брюс прочёсывал их пальцами, потягивал, заставляя кожу под ними гореть, а Кларка — сбиваться с дыхания.  
Бёдра Кларка двигались уже сами, дёргаясь вверх при каждом долгом касании, тяжёлый член подпрыгивал на упругом животе, и Брюс снова обхватил его ладонью. Горячий и твёрдый, он так и томил своей плотностью, каплями смазки, выступившими на головке. Брюс размазал её большим пальцем, вырвав из горла Кларка долгий стон, но снова убрал руку. Кларк, залившийся румянцем нетерпения, смотрел на него с пылающим негодованием. Ему не терпелось оказаться рядом с Брюсом, принадлежать ему полностью, как оба давно хотели, а тот всё не унимал жадного любопытства, лишь немного утоляя его прикосновениями. Но Брюс твёрдо знал, что делал. Он хотел, чтобы Кларк мог думать только о том, чтобы принадлежать ему — только ему и без остатка, без глупых людских законов, которые раньше чётко определяли их места вдалеке друг от друга. Брюс жаждал полностью подчинить Кларка, заставить его думать только о себе — и справлялся с этим.  
Фиал, выточенный из крупного куска горного хрусталя, стоял на длинном столе, за которым Брюс часто работал по ночам — и там же сдавался желаниям. Плотно заткнутый пробкой, он хранил в себе особенное масло: ароматное, густое, обволакивавшее собой плоть. Лучше его ничего не было придумано, и Брюс порадовался, что его было больше половины — ему бы хватило на всё. Возвращаясь к кровати, он вынул пробку, вылил горсть масла на ладонь, а когда снова встал над трепещущим под его взглядом Кларком, обхватил тёплой ладонью истомлённый потемневший член. Кларк охнул, дёрнулся, но силой воли удержал себя на месте, пока Брюс дразняще ласкал его от основания до головки, сжимая под ней пальцы или кружа по венчику серединой ладони. Пару раз Брюс клал руку на подтянувшуюся кверху мошонку, сжимал и чуть оттягивал её, позволяя Кларку протянуть на пике возбуждения подольше.  
Член блестел в неверном свете солнца, пробивавшегося через недостаточно плотные шторы, и Брюс любовался им, как и всем Кларком, искушающе водя указательным пальцем по животу, обводя очертания члена, лежащего на нём. Он лишь мельком бросил взгляд на Кларка, но тут же замер, наблюдая за игрой света и тени на его лице, на частой смене эмоций: от бесконечного ответного любования задумчивым в своей похоти Брюсом до вспыхивавшего нетерпения. Брюс улыбнулся ему уголками губ, но Кларк не ответил. Лишь зажмурился, плотно свёл брови у переносицы и тяжело вздохнул. Это развеселило Брюса, но и дало понять — дольше ждать было нельзя.  
Облив пальцы маслом, Брюс провёл ими от мошонки и ниже, проникая между чуть раздвинутыми ягодицами. Кларк без просьб послушно раскинул ноги и чуть приподнял бёдра, упираясь пятками в скомканные простыни. Брюс положил левую ладонь ему на живот, контролируя движения, а правой продолжил скользить пальцами по чуть влажной ямочке. Он лишь слегка касался кончиком пальца морщинок у входа, а Кларк дышал всё чаще, подавался под скользившие пальцы и едва ли не сам насаживался на них.  
Брюс похлопал его по боку и жестом велел перевернуться. Кларк, бросив последний укоризненный взор, сделал это, сгрёб под голову подушку и почти спрятал в ней лицо, открыв взъерошенный кудрявый затылок. Брюс снова улыбнулся, но уже с любовью и почти детским восторгом. Он прослеживал взглядом бесконечные лиги бронзовой гладкой кожи, укрывающей бугрящиеся мышцы, крутой изгиб поясницы с изящными, нежными ямочками, пышные округлые ягодицы, между которыми уже блестело от масла. Брюс провёл левой ладонью от загривка до поясницы Кларка, чувствуя, как по его телу проходит дрожь, как кожа покрывается мурашками, а следом за этим склонился над ним и легко поцеловал над копчиком. Кларк дёрнулся от прикосновения, но не повернул лица, только заалевшие уши выдавали его. Брюс уже не справлялся с улыбкой, неожиданно поселившейся на его лице — с непривычки едва ли не болели щёки.  
Наклонив фиал на небольшом расстоянии от ягодиц Кларка, Брюс тончайшей струйкой вылил масло ровно между ними, а следом провёл по блестевшему следу пальцами, собирая тягучие капли и размазывая их вокруг входа. Кларк хрипло вздохнул, развёл ноги шире, открываясь перед Брюсом с восхитительным бесстыдством. Брюс водил пальцем вокруг расслаблявшегося входа, втирал масло в кожу, заставляя её сначала поблёскивать, а потом...  
Масло впиталось, распространив под кожей свой особенный секрет: кожа чуть покраснела, стала теплее — Брюс чувствовал это, даже не касаясь, а потом, когда действие распространилось выше, Кларк приподнялся на локтях, обернул к Брюсу изумлённое лицо и посмотрел на него с невыразимым удивлением.  
— Так тебе станет полегче, — успокоил его Брюс, продолжая мягко и медленно, но нисколько не сбиваясь с ритма, проникать в тело Кларка пальцами. Он широко разводил их, проворачивая кисть, растягивал уже совсем послушные мышцы, и вскоре, смазав себя тем же волшебным маслом, оказался сверху Кларка. — Всё будет хорошо, — пообещал Брюс ему в ухо, слегка лизнул край и, придержав член у основания, медленно, справляясь с первым сопротивлением мышц вокруг широкой головки, скользнул внутрь.  
Кларк обмяк и расплылся под ним, заставляя уже Брюса дрожать и забывать о дыхании. Внутри Кларка было плотно и туго, мышцы обнимали болезненно твёрдый член, а масло позволяло скользить всё глубже без сопротивления. Брюс медленно водил бёдрами вперёд и обратно, немного по кругу, чтобы растянуть ещё тугой зад под свой член, ухватился за сильное плечо, чтобы удержаться — и на сильном теле, и в сознании. Кларк лишь часто вздыхал в подушку, а Брюс прижался губами к его спине между лопаток и жадно дышал его запахом, всё яснее осознавая, кого сжимает в объятиях.  
Давно томившая страсть нетерпеливо овладела Брюсом. Толчки его бёдер становились всё длиннее, он вжимался животом в спину Кларка, а пахом прижимался к его раздвинутым ягодицам. Влажные шлепки кожи о кожу становились всё чаще и громче. Брюс открытым ртом вжался в Кларка, глуша крик, и отпустил себя, теряя размеренный ритм. Первозданное желание обладать пересилило разум. Брюс сминал и царапал плечо Кларка, дёргал на себя, чтобы услышать сдавленные стоны, а потом, не сдержавшись, обхватил за подбородок и повернул лицом к себе. Оказавшись ровно над Кларком, Брюс использовал превосходство в росте себе на пользу, впившись жгучим поцелуем в доверчиво распахнутые губы. Он сжал плечи Кларка обеими руками, твёрдо зная, что тот выдержит их общий вес. Бедра рвано двигались между раздвинутых ног Кларка, заставляя вскрикивать каждый раз, когда толстый ствол давил на чуть набухший бугорок.  
Кларк выгнулся под Брюсом, подавшись на член полностью, задрал голову, почти болезненно изогнув шею, и Брюс успел поймать его долгий стон губами, когда Кларка прошило первой судорогой, за которой немедленно последовала вторая, третья, ещё одна и ещё. Они становились короче и слабее, но Брюс наслаждался тем, как закатывались от удовольствия глаза Кларка, целовал его распахнутые губы, ловя всё новые стоны, и заставлял себя держаться так долго, как сможет — лишь бы дольше наслаждаться видом вымотанного, истекавшего истомой на его члене Кларка.  
Лишь когда тот затих, Брюс осторожно освободил его, лёг рядом, покрывая россыпью нежных поцелуев сильное плечо, и туго сжал член, парой грубых рывков доведя себя до края. Семя плеснуло на руку, Брюс поймал её на пальцы и вытер их о покрывало. Кларк смотрел на него во все глаза, но взгляд его был потемневшим и едва осмысленным. Брюс наклонился к нему, любуясь невероятной, скульптурной красотой его лица и прошептал:  
— Я никуда больше тебя не отпущу.  
Кларк зажмурился, из-под густых чёрных ресниц показалась едва видная капелька влаги. Брюс слизнул её, услышав тихое:  
— Я не смогу без тебя.  
Брюс обнял его, накрыл обоих плащом, и всю ночь согревал от изредка пробивавшей Кларка дрожи, баюкая в своих объятиях.  
План, на удивление, сложился сам собой.


End file.
